Challenges for SolarClan
by Blazing Bright Streak of Light
Summary: Just my challenges for the awesome SolarClan. Read if you want, review if you can!
1. Drabble

Firestar looked down at ThunderClan- his old home. Sandstorm, his beloved Sandstorm, was mourning quietly, looking up at the stars.

"I miss you so much," she whispered, emerald green eyes fixed on the sky above despite the milling of her Clan around her. "The Clan's doing well, shaken though. Ferncloud, Mousefur and Sorreltail are dead, and Cloudtail may be joining you.

Firestar looked over his shoulder, to where those cats were reuntied with their loved ones.

"I don't know what to do," Sandstorm sighed. "All I know is that...

"I love you," they said at the same time.


	2. Troll

Starburst sighed.

She was WAAAAAAAAAAAY bored of beating up Uglypelt and Plainfur, a WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY tired of melting Whineykit with her laser vision. She sighed again. Nothing fun ever happened in BoringClan. It was WAAAAAAAAAAAY boring.

So Starburst decided to visit her boyfriend from CandyFunClan, Chocolateawesome. She grew magic rainbow wings -to match her rainbow pelt and star colored eyes of course- and flew to the CandyFunClan camp, even though she was breaking the rules. BoringClan's leader, Graystar, wouldn't do anything.

CandyFunClan didn't care either. They loved having Starburst over.

Starburst landed in the camp, searching for Chocolateawesome with her heat

vision. She spotred him, his form glowing a yummy brown color. She made her way through the crowd of candy-colored cats, over to Chocolateawesome. He was talking to CandyFunClan's medicine cat, Gumdropleaf.

"Chocolateawesome!" Starburst twinkled happily. The chocolate tom with Hershey eyes turned to look at the rainbow she-cat, purring.

"I just made a great discovery," he chocolated. "Gumdropleaf says that you're not a BoringClan cat! You're a CandyFunClan cat! Your father was a BoringClan cat named Dullcloud, and your mother was a CandyFunClan cat named Rainbowheart! They had you, and your father got to keep you. Your mother is in the elder's den right now! Let's go tell her the good news!"

"Yay!" Starburst yayed as the flew toward the elder's den, which was below and licorice willow tree.

"Rainbowheart!" Chocolateawesome awesomed. "We've found your kit! She's right here!"

"Really?" A rainbowy voice asked from inside of the den as a form padded out of the den. It was a rainbow she-cat with star-colored eyes, just like Starburst! "It is you! My kit has come home!" Rainbowheart rainbowed triumphantly.

"Mother!" Starburst starred, nuzzling the she-cat's head.

"Everyone, come quick!" Chocolateawesome chocolated loudly. "Rainbowheart's has come home! It's Starburst!" The Clan teloported over to the licorice willow, and the leader of CandyFunClan, Kissstar padded forward.

"Starburst, do you wish to stay with your mother in CandyFunClan?" Kissstar asked.

"Yes! BoringClan is too boring for me! I belong here!"

"Then I not only pronounce you Starburst, warrior of CandyFunClan, but also you and Chocolateawesome mates!"

"Gasp!" The Clan gasped in suprise as Chocolateawesome came forward and kissed Starburst. Five rock candy comets fell from the sky around them, each one upon landing opening up to reveal a kit.

"Oh! Our kits are here!" Chocolateawesome awesomed. There was a dark blue tom, a neon green she-cat, a bright hellow she-cat, a chocolate tom and a pale gray she-cat. The whole Clan gasped when they saw the gray kit; only BoringClan cats were gray.

"Shun her!" A cat called.

"Kill her!" Another hissed.

"Waffles!" Yet another cried.

"Wait!" Starburst said, holding up her long rainbow tail. She bent down and touched her nose to her kit, the rainbow in her pelt fading and stars in her eyes dying, all of the color and magic in Starburst going into her kit. Starburst's wings crumpled to dust, while her kit spouted beautiful tiny wings, each feather containing a rainbow inside. The kit opened its eyes, twin rainbow colored stars glinting in them. Starburst collasped, her pelt a dingy gray and eyes a muddy brown. Chocolateawesome knelt down beside her, worry glinting in his Hershey eyes.

"Oh, Starburst. If was so nice of you to do that for your kit. Don't worry; no matter what you look like I will always love you." Starburst smiled, the Clan hushed.

"The blue kit should be Oceankit," she whispered.

"The green one Limekit," Chocolateawesome awesomed softly.

"And the yellow one Happykit."

"The chocolate one Hersheykit."

"And the last one Starkit," they said together. The Clan cheered, sorry that they made Starburst give up her awesomenes to save her kit.

Kissstar stepped forward, head bowed.

"Starburst, you are kind and compassionate while we aren't, and wiling to share, or even give up, your powers. I have decided for the Clan that we will all give you our awesomeness, so we can be more humble." Immediately all of the cats pelts turned normal colors, anything different about them disappearing, even the land losing its fun. All of the awesome rainbowness condensed into one star of color and light, which went into Starburst. She was envoloped in light and lifted into the air, rainbows surrounding her. She grew new wings, even more beautiful than the last, and the color of her pelt changed back to normal, then brighter and brighter untill they were the brightest colors ever seen. Her eyes snapped open, the stars inside relighting and shining brighter than before. Rainbow comets rained from the sky, each hitting a cat and granting them their powers back.

Even in BoringClan, comets hit the cats, turning them from boring grays and browns and yellows to rainbows and chocolates and candys.

Everyone teleported to a new land, filled with happiness and awesomeness. There, they all rejoiced, for Starburst had shown them compassion and humilty, then brought them to the perfect land

And they all lived happily ever after.

"Waffles!" That one cat cried.


End file.
